


AroAce

by Catolica



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catolica/pseuds/Catolica
Summary: A poem about being aroace
Kudos: 11





	AroAce

Aroace

Eros is not for me to hold  
It escapes my grasp despite my efforts  
A kiss upon lips leaves nought but discomfort  
A hug carries little, save platonic response  
Eros shows its form and I am baffled  
As though it speaks a language foreign to my tongue  
Leaving a sense of danger born from ignorance  
What is this affection? What do they want?

Eros is a thing of beauty   
Watching couples kiss and embrace brings joy  
But it is a beauty that escapes my fingers  
As though others are clay pots, and I, a sieve  
It gleams with a light that burns at my skin  
Painting vibrant colors too bright to touch  
Tis a thing of beauty, viewed from a distance  
But not to be touched by my ever pale hands

Compared to Eros, Philia brings comfort  
Like a soft blanket wrapped around shoulders  
Or a book from childhood, full of new meaning   
Now that adulthood has graced my fresh mind  
Eros seems fleeting, foreign, burning  
Where Philia cools like the waters of home   
Philia seems stable, growing, blooming  
Where Eros crumbles like a death touched leaf

I am weary of hearing that Eros is triumph  
The ultimate goal for a fresh woman‘s heart  
I am longing for love of a nature platonic  
For Eros does nought, save leave me behind  
I’ve Xenia, Storge, Agape, Philautia,  
And Philia within, that is how I was blessed  
Though I cannot hold Eros, nor know it, nor speak it  
Still I am filled with love for mankind


End file.
